


three

by starforged



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't even know anyone who's been married before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/gifts).



The jolt on his shoulder makes him trip over his own feet, and Finn goes forward, arms pinwheeling as he attempts to keep his balance. Once, in a time that feels very long ago, he was the best Stormtrooper trainee the program had. All might and power and exceptionally good aiming. Now, he’s still a great soldier.

He just sometimes forgets that daydreaming while other people is around is bad. Very bad. Like knocking him off his feet bad.

“Buddy!” The familiar laugh makes him feel even more embarrassed when he feels Poe’s hand grab him around the arm to steady him. “I thought you heard me. BB-8 and I were yelling your name from down the hall.” Poe gestures wildly with his free hand.

Finn stares in bewilderment, from Poe to the whistling droid and back to Poe again. “Wait, really?”

Poe laughs again, but there’s a tinge of concern in the sound. “What’s going on, Finn?”

“Ah.” He makes a low noise in the back of his throat, threading his fingers together as he puts his hands behind his head. “Your parents were married, right?”  


“Yeah?”  


“I don’t know a lot of married people. Like any. Are people against getting married around here?” He leans in close to Poe. “Was the General ever married to Han? I mean, Solo. Mr. Solo? Mr. H- Han.” His brow furrows. “Should I talk to her?”  


There’s that confused look still on Poe’s face for another half a second before it dawns on him, and Finn’s glad for that. He’s already a wreck. He doesn’t really think that he can say the words outright to his friend at the moment. 

“I think that would be a sore subject for our great general right now, but I’d be more than happy to tell you all about my parents. Come on, Beebee.”  


* * *

“There’s something on your mind.”  


Rey looks up at her master, a slow smile tugging at her lips. “I thought doing that trick wasn’t fair on someone unsuspecting.”

Luke grins back at her. “I don’t need the Force to see something written all over your face.”

And just like that, so easily, she blushes. Her face gets as hot as the sands of Jakku, and it’s really such a stupid thing to do. If she wanted to play it cool and mysterious, she’s blown that opportunity.

“I… Have had a few thoughts lately,” she starts. He watches her with an intense curiosity, eyebrows raised. “Good thoughts.”  


“Those are the feelings I am getting from them, yes.”  


She makes a face at him. “Have you ever been in love, Master Luke?”

The smile loses a bit of its girth, but the radiance in his eyes doesn’t die. “I can’t say I have, Rey. But I’ve seen it.”

She thinks of Finn and the way he smiles and the way he holds her hand and the way they fight for each other. She thinks of him and knows there’s literally nobody else in this galaxy that fits with her just that same way. It’s not that he knows every part of her; there are parts he’ll never understand. But then, there are parts of him she’ll never understand either. That doesn’t matter, though, not to her. Because what they don’t understand they _accept_ , and she’s come to realize in these last few years that it’s acceptance and warmth and the light that matter the most.

“That’s what I’ve been thinking about.”  


* * *

“I have something to ask you,” Finn tells her. His stern face is at odds with his nervous energy and the way his whole face lights up.  


“Me too!”  


“You do? Wait, what is it? No, I - I want to go first.” There’s a pause. “Unless you want to go first.”  


Rey scrunches her nose up. “No. Yes. Wait. I do.”

“I do too!”  


"Okay.” She holds up her hand. “On the count of three, we’ll say it at the same time.”

“That seems unnecessary.”  


“Finn!”  


He takes the hand she’s holding up, larger fingers wrapping around hers. She looks at their hands and entwines their fingers, never taking her gaze off of him.

“On three,” he agrees.  


“One.”  


“Two.”  


It’s a few seconds later that a few Resistance soldiers jump at the sound of a squealing noise that seems to be coming from Finn Dameron as he yells: “I said yes!”


End file.
